Looking for anything specific?
by persona.black.sky
Summary: Draco likes reading books in old librarys and Harry happens to find him there
1. Chapter 1

Draco wouldn't admit it, but there was one thing about the muggle world he loved. Uncomfortably tugging at the hem of his shirt, Draco pushed open the big double doors and stepped into the library, it was one of the largest in England and somehow he found himself lost in the millions of books that were displayed before him. The library seemed to engulf him in a unique and exquisite feeling, the cherry wood bookshelves and the low pulsing light of the lanterns around him seemed to illuminate the shelves with a honey color, it was an old fashioned library with shelves reaching to the top of the ceiling. The Hogwarts library was still the most glorious, but this would be the second. Walking down row after row of books, Draco walked to the back of the library, it somehow got older as he progressed down the blood red carpet, it was as if he was going through time.

Draco reached his favourite part of the library, it was not all the way at the very back, but it was well enough away from the entrance that no one was around. Two comfy armchairs were positioned in a special carved out section of the shelf that seemed to have been made specifically for the placement of those two chairs. Humming a tune that Draco had long forgotten the name for, he ran his pale hands along the delicate spines of the book, memorizing the way the rough leather felt against his fingertips and the sheen of the golden titles. _To Kill a Mockingbird, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, A Tale of Two Cities, Emma, The Odyssey _and_ Of Mice and Men_, Draco had not read all of these titles, but he was sneaking out of his house to come here and complete them. Smiling slightly to himself, Draco took down Romeo and Juliet and sat down, positioning himself comfortably, he set back to enjoy the adventures he hoped this book would take him on.

Draco was only a few pages into this book he had chosen of the shelf by random selection, but he was already slightly regretting it. When Draco was younger he had heard someone say how Romeo and Juliet was a priceless love story; however, this tale seemed to be largely impractical. Romeo giving up so easily on his supposed love for Rosaline, however, much Romeo was infatuated at first glance by Juliet, was highly unlikely. Aside from that point, was not loving someone back really such a cruelty as Romeo stated it. Blond strands of hair fell over Draco's eyes as he shook his head slightly, he would not be able to put down this book even if he found it to be the most treacherous thing he had read in his life. Gently putting the stray wisps of hair behind his ears, Draco continued on reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the streets of England, Harry was glad he had escaped from his house. It was relatively nice out, however, Harry didn't really have any friends around to spend it with and so was forced to wander the streets wondering what he should do. Harry opted on visiting the library. Even if he didn't much care for studying, Harry knew a good book when he saw one and would take libraries over Dursleys any day. While walking down the street and trying not to think about the magic he would much rather be doing, Harry wondered if perhaps he could get a part-time job at the library. It would give him an excuse to get out of the house and he wouldn't be disturbed much. Hopping the steps two at a time he swung open the big double doors and tried his best to enter the library in a way he hoped was calm and composed.

Straightening his glasses and running a hand through his hair, even though Harry knew there was no chance of making his unruly raven hair presentable. Tugging at his hand me down graphic t-shirt that was much too big for his lanky frame, Harry walked up to the front desk that was not really in the front because it was more off to the side. If you walked into the library you were confronted with row upon row of immensely high bookshelves, nothing on the Hogwarts library, but still. To the left of the shelves was space for a desk, however, the walls were also covered with books and there was a spiral staircase to the right going up the wall. The lady at the side desk looked up from her book with an indifferent glance.

"Hello, is there the possibility that I could somehow get a part-time job here?" Harry asked with as much enthusiasm he could muster over a job he didn't exactly want. The lady slid her glasses up her nose and handed Harry a sheet of paper. Glancing it over quickly, he summed up that it was about the care and protection of the books, how it was considered volunteering, and all he had to do was organize shelves. Signing his name at the bottom he handed it to the lady at the desk and she handed him a name tag.

"For now you are free to explore the library and get a feel for where everything is, coming back tomorrow you will be started with your first task." She spoke in a slightly monotonous manner which annoyed Harry, but he doubted he would be working much with her. Accepting the name tag quickly and heading off, Harry started on the first aisle and just started walking around, staring up at the ceiling and finding pleasure in the fact that nearly no one was around. It seemed that anyone who was in the library had preferred to seek out their own secluded place to read in peace. This library seemed to have many places where someone could hide and read by themselves undisturbed. The petrichor, emanating from the books lining the walls gave a lightheaded feeling to all but the most cold hearted folks, it gave one the feeling of far-off lands and unheard of dreams. Pulling a book of a shelf, Harry flipped through it, all of a sudden empathizing with Hermione and her love for books, never would he roll his eyes at Ron when Hermione went on a tangent of her love for the musty old books in the Hogwarts library.

Given that he was close to the end of the first floor, Harry was about to turn into the next row of shelves when he heard a familiar humming. It was a tune that he recognized. Flashing back to his many months at Hogwarts, he was peering into one of the spare rooms in Hogwarts, seeing a pale blond boy sitting on a desk, humming to himself a tune and staring out the window. It was a strange yet surprisingly pleasant feeling for Harry to see Draco in a somewhat personal moment, when he suspected that no one was watching him. Harry came out of his reverie in just enough time to notice Draco's head move ever so slightly off his page and then Harry's emerald green eyes met a set of pale grey.


	3. Chapter 3

Green, all he ever saw was green. The green of his mothers necklace that he had always played with, grasping onto the jewel with clumsy fingers, green, the colour of his house and the colour that his father told him to wear with pride, green, the colour of jealousy that he felt when Potter didn't take his hand and from every moment after it was the green eyes that he glimpsed across the hall and now the green eyes that were looking down at him where he sat. Draco's mind drew blank, Potter's hair was messy as always and his casual muggle clothes seemed slightly too big for him, but somehow he was exceedingly attractive with his casual stance and crooked glasses.

"I-Uh Hello Malfoy." Potter stuttered out, so unlike his usual Gryffindor self.

"Potter.." While Draco tried to put up the guards that he so often let fall when reading, this was all he could think to so.

"What are you doing here-uh-Malfoy?" Potter tapped his foot a little nervously and with that one slight movement it appeared that Draco was lost in the way the light gleamed in Harry's emerald green eyes and the way his tousled black hair seemed to set off his pale skin and bright eyes perfectly, the awkward way he was fidgeting and the fact that he was biting his lip nervously. Draco could have stayed like that forever, staring up at Harry and not responding, but that wouldn't do and so shaking his head and smirking Draco took on the only to common Slytherin appearance that people had come to expect.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you here?" Harry said, no longer nervous and back to his chivalrous and Draco hating self.

"Why would one be at a library I wonder if not to read?" Draco said with a slightly pretentious tone.

"Whatever, I'm working here so let us hope we don't run into each other." Harry nodded with a sense of forced formality and left.

Draco listened to Harry's footsteps echo through the great library and looking at the book in his hands, he no longer felt like reading about love and death. Sighing and putting the book back on the shelf, Draco sunk back in his chair, he really hated a certain Harry Potter. It was in fact a bit of a given, ever since Potter had chosen Weasley over himself, it had been widely accepted and known that Draco hated Harry Potter. When given the chance they were constantly at each other's throats during school yet what was not so widely known and certainly would not and could not be accepted, was Draco Malfoy's obnoxious and slightly overwhelming crush on a certain Harry Potter.

Closing his eyes and trying not to think about anything at all, just trying to let his mind be quiet. Draco leaned back and listened to the turning of pages somewhere far far away in a different corner of the library, the sound of books being pulled off shelves and re positioned, the soft sound of feet and at certain times the scratch of a pencil.

Letting his mind astray and hoping it didn't land on green-eyed Gryffindors, Draco listened to the lullaby of the library, it was as if it was created for himself and him alone. Once again humming a song that had lost all meaning when it had lost it's name, Draco struggled to remember where it had come from. This was a familiar feeling, somehow he could never remember the name to this particular song and it was bothering him to no end. Eventually Draco's mind stopped revving about and settled into a peaceful and content zone. As Draco was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rustling of turning pages, occasional cough, low whispers and steady atmosphere, he could have sworn he heard a voice, unlike Potter's, mumble an incoherent sound that sounded something like "that adorable little shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"That adorable little shit" Harry banged his head against one of the shelves, successfully knocking a book out of place, which promptly hit him on the head. It fell open onto the ground and Harry stared at the words on the page.

_"Love is a funny thing, one day the world is right and I walk around and I am happy until one day someone comes along and it's like the whole universe has been flipped. I sometimes wonder if the reason things can change so abruptly is because the feeling comes so abruptly, at first you have no feelings for someone, but regular old friendship and then they place a hand on your shoulder, say something, or look you in the eye at the wrong time. It's like someone poured a bucket of unwanted feelings over your head. Love is a killer feeling and it also has a killer meaning."_

Harry stared at the words until they morphed into little black squiggles and ink splotches. The book had a point, he picked it up, _Only Mists_ by Lillian Shan. It seemed like something he would read if he was an over emotional teenager, shoving it back on the shelf with force, he wouldn't admit that he had empathized with that brief moment in the book. Looking around him, Harry sighed. Hermione once had told him that when humans sighed it was a way of resetting the body, well at the moment he could really use a whole new hard drive. Batting at the air, as if thoughts were a tangible cloud hovering around his head, Harry tried to banish all thoughts of relaxed and messily attractive Draco Malfoys. Honestly, Harry was so utterly confused, he longed to get on the Quidditch field, but what was the use? There was nowhere around that he was able to fly in and it was ages until summer was over, the heat was unbearable sometimes and he really didn't understand the fondness some people had over summer. It was one of the worst times of the year, Harry was kicked out of the only place he liked to call home, he was separated from his friends, he wasn't allowed to practice or associate with magic, he was stuck in a house with the Dursleys and to make matters even more regrettable, he was stuck doing all of the chores around the house.

See this was the problem with Draco Malfoy's they put him in an awfully fowl mood, whether they meant to or not. Harry really seriously legitimately hated Draco Malfoy's, with their enthralling grey eyes, seductive hair that seemed to fall into just the right places over their eyes, the intelligent glint they sometimes got in their eyes, beautiful pale hands, wonderfully chiseled cheekbones and especially the snarky yet seductive remarks. Shit shit shit... This wasn't how his days at the library were supposed to go, no matter how Harry had imagined his days working at the Library, it certainly didn't include him being enamoured with Malfoy. It was simply disgusting and not at all Gryffindor like of him, a Gryffindor falling for a Slytherin? Let alone one of the same gender was simply preposterous... Wasn't it?

That's what Harry had been taught to believe anyway, he wasn't sure he exactly agreed with it, but would he be able to change his ideals so quickly? It would take time yet surely people would eventually come to understand and accept it... What on earth was he even going on about, Slytherins and Gryffindors, impossible, inexplicable and certainly improbable. Harry was most sure that even if he had feelings for Malfoy, which he did not, then it was highly unlikely that Malfoy had any feelings for him, not that Harry cared... Right?

This was stupid, so bloody stupid. Harry wanted to grab one of the books off the shelf and just throw it across the room, in fact that idea was becoming more enticing as he stood there and so he decided to walk around, still staying on the first floor he walked down the next aisle of bookshelves and looked at the titles. _Mist across the sea_, Draco's eyes were a kind of misty grey. _Green Grass People_, the Slytherin crest was a nice green. _Bombshell Blonde_, Draco had lovely blond hair.

Fucking hell, this was the last straw, Harry would take no more of it, he was going to go over to Malfoy and clear up all ideas he ever had about him. Once he talked to him again and saw the way he denounced Gryffindors and called Hermione a mudblood and the way he spoke up for Voldemort and was an absolute prick, well then Harry was sure he wouldn't have all these weird thoughts in his head anymore. Probably. Most likely. He thought so. Maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry this chapter took a little longer to publish everyone! Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me :)

* * *

Draco woke up with a start to the running of feet, people weren't supposed to run in libraries. Didn't they know? Obviously not, he thought to himself, some people were such troublemakers, like Potter. Looking back on it this wasn't how he had imagined himself spending his day. Standing up he stretched and gave a cat like yawn, his eyes were still sleepy and he hadn't completely broken out of this dream like state. Somewhere in his mind he registered the footfalls coming closer, but that wasn't something to worry about now. At least that was what his drowsy mind told him, until Potter skidded around the corner and broke him out of his peaceful awakening. Draco stared awkwardly, he was kind of at a loss of what to say and the fact that Potter had such a defiant look on his face (that was undeniably attractive) didn't help.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco said normally, tired of smirking all the time.

"Well-uh-I was just-uh..." Harry stammered. "To be honest, I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well... I don't really know."

Draco gave Harry a sideways look, "You don't know why you were looking for me?" Not being able to help it, he smirked. Harry shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, Draco gave him one last serious look and started to laugh. It wasn't one of his regular laughs, one where he knew something troublesome was about to happen that he was the cause of. It wasn't the laugh when he had just jinxed a Gryffindor and it certainly wasn't the laugh he had expected to bubble up. Draco had a slight blush to his cheeks and he laughed pleasantly because Potter was funny and cute and because he was happy. He laughed and his eyes crinkled at the sides because he was actually enjoying himself. He was being true to himself in front of, out of all people, Harry fucking Potter.

Draco looked at Harry, who was at present, blushing. His heart was beating irregularly and he couldn't help, but wonder what had brought about such a drastic change in his demeanor. He couldn't pretend that all those times he had hurt someone, he hadn't felt the distinct pleasure of being the greater being, yet he couldn't deny the feeling that he wouldn't mind spending weeks in a library with Harry. Could his whole outlook on life change from being with one person? It certainly wasn't possible to forfeit his position with Voldemort and his father. Certainly he wouldn't give up on his family for anyone, but maybe just maybe, if Potter complied, he could perhaps forget about who he was and what he was supposed to be.

"How about it Potter?" Draco continued. "Just for a day, perhaps more, let's be friends and see how it goes."

"What, why?" Harry insisted. "Why on earth would you suggest that."

"Come off it, I'm giving you a chance to take my hand again. Don't tell me you would pass up the chance, no one is around to judge or reprimand you." With a familiar glint in his eye, Draco stuck out his hand. Potter looked up.

"What's with that smirk, I thought this meant you had changed." Harry said, with the air of someone who had just accepted a daring challenge, the familiar Slytherin glint leapt to life in Draco's eyes as Harry took his hand.

"So with our new found friendship what do you suppose we do?" It was slightly foolish to completely trust Harry in this situation, anything too drastic and it would be the end; however, Draco couldn't pass up the chance to be something more. Letting go of Harry's hand, he stepped closer, the tips of their toes touching and close enough that he could feel Harry's hair brushing up against his forehead.

Draco spoke more softly, "What" he breathed. "Do you suppose we do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I know this is a really short chapter everyone but I had trouble finishing it off and didn't want to ruin it with bad stuff. I plan on writing a second to this so stay tuned and thanks for sticking with me this far!

* * *

The words and the way that Draco spoke them sent shivers running up and down his spine. Draco was close, he was really close, he was very super close. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to reject or welcome this new closeness. It seemed like everything had happened surprisingly fast. He had spun around the corner, in order to make right of his feelings, only to wind up shaking hands in friendship with Draco Malfoy and now this.

Draco looked down on him, Harry had forgotten that Draco was taller than him, not by a great deal, but enough to make him feel slightly inferior. Harry's mind flashed with images of Ron or Hermione coming around the corner to see them like this. They wouldn't be happy and Ron probably wouldn't talk to him for decades, but this was Harry's decision and as the rash Gryffindor he was, Harry was going to jump right in.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist and stood up on his tip toes, hesitantly and carefully, Harry and Draco's lips came collided together. It started out slow and awkward, neither was really sure what to do, it was Harry's first kiss and Draco had kissed Pansy before, but that didn't really count. Harry could feel his heart wanting to beat out of his chest and he was sure that the whole library was aware of the blood pumping through his ears. At first it was strange and all of Harry's senses were alive, Draco seemed to know what to do and Harry tried to follow along. Eventually their lips found a harmony and they danced together. Harry ended up putting his hand in Draco's hair and the awkward stumble that was Draco moving in closer was all part of this insanely amazing sensation. With his eyes closed, all sorts of colours burst into life and although Harry had expected his mind to be racing with all sorts of thoughts, the only thing that graced his mind was Draco and all of the things about him that Harry had never bothered to notice before, but were now entirely too evident.

The way that Draco's hair felt running through his hand and the soft, flower petal feeling of Draco's lips and the significant smell of citrus lemon. Draco Malfoy smelt like citrus lemon and Harry had no other way of describing it. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair one more time until they broke away, breathing hotly and intertwined with each other.

"What have we done Harry?" Draco whispered, Harry just shook his head and smiled. Harry knew what they had done would be considered wrong by most of the people they knew. Draco's family would never accept it in a million years and Harry wasn't even sure how his friends would react. Disappointed, sad, angry or both?

"I have no idea, but I liked it."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into the chair with him, sitting down they got comfortable and relaxed in each other's arms. Closing his eyes, Harry hadn't known he had wanted or needed this until now. Somehow he felt safe and happy in the arms of Draco and he would give nearly anything to make this day last longer than the average one.

"Who would have thought that all of this would happen today." Draco murmured into Harry's neck. Smiling Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Do you think we can see each other again some time?"

"I-I don't know... I mean we shouldn't.."

"You gonna kiss and run Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "never in a million years."

Harry went back to listening to the sounds of the library, rustling of paper, shuffle of books being moved and a cough or sniffle every so often. Even if Harry didn't see Draco again all summer, he hoped that this would be able to continue back at Hogwarts.

...somehow


End file.
